Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-type transmission module, and in particular to a cross-type transmission module with improved gain.
Description of the Related Art
Long Term Evolution technology commonly utilizes directional dipole antennas to transmit signals. The directional dipole antennas are disposed on a cross-type transmission module. The cross-type transmission module comprises two intersected circuit boards and a reflective cover. The circuit boards are secured on the reflective cover. Conventionally, each circuit board comprises a connection groove, which extends in a length direction of the circuit board and is located on the midst of the circuit board. Two circuit boards are vertically intersected with each other via the connection groove. However, the position and the dimension of the connection groove restrict the design flexibility of the circuit board.